Kakashi's Birthday
by mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi's Birthday 2017
1. chapter 1

Sakura was signing the last of her paperwork before she could finally go home. She carried herself to the front desk and waved at Shizune, who was talking to a new trainee.

"Thanks for your help today." Shizune smiled as she patted the trainee on the shoulder before walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." She noted with a frown.

"I'm fine. A little dizzy from running around all afternoon, but nothing too bad." Sakura waved off as Shizune narrowed her eyes.

"How far are you now? Seven months? You can't be pushing yourself like this," she chided. "Tsunade would be telling you the same thing if she were here, but unlike you, she takes time off when she has to."

Sakura put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "You're right, but there's still so much to be done. The amount of paperwork I'd have…" She shook her head and started for the door.

"Take the weekend off, Sakura. I know it's your husband's birthday tomorrow. Treat him to some quality time. Heaven knows he deserves it." Shizune smiled softly and watched Sakura wave as she made her way to the door.

"See you Monday!" She giggled over her shoulder before the doors closed. Shizune laughed and turned back to her clipboard, scanning the page for her next patient.

Sakura slowly made her way through downtown Konoha, smiling and waving at civilians who called out to her. A little girl ran up to Sakura and gave her a small bouquet of flowers, flashing her a big smile before running off to her mother.

As she walked, she happened to find Ino talking with Shikamaru outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino glanced up to see Sakura waving at her. Ino's smile widened as she pushed Shikamaru to the side and rush to get in front of Sakura.

"Forehead! Where are you going? You shouldn't be walking alone!" Ino linked her arm with Sakura's and walked her over to the bench outside the shop. "Ino, I'm okay! I'm not made of paper you know." She laughed and Ino gently forced her to sit down. Shikamaru shook his head and turned to leave, waving as he left.

"I'll see you later, Ino. Bye, Sakura."

Ino flipped her hair back with a smile and turned to face Sakura, who was smiling down at her swollen stomach, softly caressing it. Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's and helped her stand.

"Ino, come on." Sakura chuckled as she leaned into Ino's arm for support.

"Let me help you home. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei wouldn't like it if his very pregnant wife was walking home alone."

Sakura sighed, but didn't protest further. Kakashi had become clingy and overprotective of Sakura ever since he found out she was pregnant. He'd accompany her on any missions and refused to allow her anything higher then a D-rank. Kakashi always had someone waiting at the hospital for her to make sure she wasn't left alone. Sakura insisted he was going a little overboard, but Kakashi never saw it that way. "I'm simply protecting what's most important to me." He'd say before kissing her forehead, effectively ending the discussion.

Sakura sighed as Ino helped her up each step up to her apartment. Once they reached the top, Sakura slung her arm out of Ino's before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Pig." Sakura smiled and tightened her hold.

Ino returned the hug and gently patted her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ino smiled as she pulled out of the hug and sprinted down the stairs. Sakura giggled and turned to unlock the door.

"Kakashi?" Sakura called out as she opened the door. She looked around and saw that the apartment was dark and vacant.

"Kashi?" Sakura called out once more, closing the door behind her and turning on the nearest light. The room was bathed in a soft glow as she looked around for her husband. She found nothing until she looked at the coffee table. Cocking her head, she walked over and picked up a piece of paper that had a drawing of a cherry blossom and a heart.

Smiling to herself, Sakura opened the note.

 _"My dearest wife,_

 _I have gone out to check on something special. I set up a bath for you so you can relax. I'll be home soon._

 _Your loving husband,_

 _Kakashi"_

Sakura set the note down with a sigh and walked to the bathroom to find candles lit, flower petals sitting in a crystal bowl on the counter, and a bottle of Sakura's favorite mint and sandalwood bubble bath. She sighed as she turned on the water and poured in some bubble bath, the scent instantly calming her. She grabbed the bowl off the counter and sprinkled in the petals. After getting the water to the perfect temperature, she shut the water off and slowly sat down. Closing her eyes, she slowly felt her stress melting away.

"I wish he'd let me take care of him." Sakura mumbled to herself after a few minutes of silence. Opening her eyes, she watched the candles flames flicker softly, giving the bathroom a relaxing atmosphere.

Several moments later, Sakura heard the front door open. Sensing her husband's chakra, she tried to stand up, gripping the side of the tub and the handle on the wall for support. Kakashi opened the door as she suddenly lost her grip on the side of the tub. Gasping, Kakashi dove across the bathroom and caught Sakura by her waist.

"Kakashi," Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as he reached for the warm towel he left on the rack by the door. He helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel before bringing her body flush against himself. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled into her hair. Sakura scoffed and pulled out of his hold, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Kakashi followed after her and leaned against the door way, pulling his mask down.

"How was your day?" He asked as he watched her slip into a dress Ino bought her. It was a light green fabric with pale white feathers scattered throughout.

"Busy. Shizune gave me the weekend off so we can spend your birthday together." Sakura pulled her hair out of its bun and ran her fingers through it. Her hair now reached the middle of her back. She chose to grow it out after Kakashi admitted he missed it.

"Is that right? I'll have to thank her then." He smiled as he walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on either side of her swollen stomach.

"Mhmm. Is there anything you want to do?" Sakura mumbled as she sighed with contentment, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"I want to spend the day in bed with you relaxing. No missions. No work. Just quality time with my amazing wife." Kakashi kissed her shoulder and gently spun her around so she faced him.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi caressed her back before pulling away and grabbing her hand, the coolness of her rings on her left hand still gave him goosebumps, even after three years of marriage, he could never get over the fact that this goddess of a woman was his.

Kakashi led her to the living room and sat with her on the couch. As she leaned into him, she began to absentmindedly trace shapes on his thigh.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when she paused her hand.

"I wish you'd let me do some things on my own." She turned to look at him before continuing. "Nothing is going to happen to me during my fifteen minute walk from the hospital. I appreciate your concern, but Kashi, it's too much. It's not all bad, but I need some freedom. Just for this weekend, then you can go back to being the 'overprotective dad'. Okay?"

Sakura could see the fear and concern swimming in his eyes as he stared at her. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, caressing him with her thumb.

"At least let me set up the apartment tomorrow for your birthday party. Alone. I already know what I'm going to do. You have nothing to worry about. We will be okay. Go visit Gai. I'm sure he'd want to see his eternal rival on his birthday." Sakura smiled when Kakashi chuckled.

"Okay okay." He sighed and turned his head so he could kiss her palm. "You can set up my party, but don't overdo it."

"I won't." Sakura smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to him. "Come, let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side before glancing out the window. His eyes widened when he saw that the sun had almost completely set.

Sakura giggled and reached out for him. "Come on, my feet hurt from running around." She complained as Kakashi stood and swiftly picked her up bridal style and walked into the bedroom.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" He smiled as he closed the door behind them. Before falling asleep, Kakashi wrapped a protective arm around Sakura's stomach and pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair.

"Goodnight, my love." He mumbled before closing his eyes. Sakura sighed softly as sleep took over, her smile fading from her lips.

"Goodnight,"


	2. chapter 2

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but the soft green light of the alarm clock reading 4:30am. She shifted slowly towards the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her sleeping husband. Before she even had the chance to sit up completely, a warm arm wound itself around her waist and tugged her back into the bed. She groaned softly and swatted at his arm.

"Kashi, let go. I need to get an early start on decorating." She said quietly as she tried to pry his arm off of her.

"Maa, but it's cold when you're not here. Decorate later." He sounded as though he was pouting which caused Sakura to smile. She turned in his grip so she was facing him and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll only do the little stuff now. I'm not cooking this early in the morning. I'll come back in a little bit and we'll cuddle until the sun rises. Okay?"

Kakashi grumbled to himself before reluctantly letting go and bringing the blanket up to his neck. "It's my birthday though." He grumbled as he turned to face the opposite direction. Sakura shook her head with a smile and quietly made her way to the living room.

She immediately walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a box full of streamers, balloons, confetti, and a birthday banner. Sakura smiled to herself as she turned on the living room light. She went straight to work setting up everything and finished within the hour. Sakura took one last pride filled look at her decorating job before turning off the light and heading back to bed.

Kakashi stirred at the sound of the door opening. He opened one eye and watched as Sakura closed it as quietly as she could before softly sitting on the bed. Kakashi smiled when she pulled on the blanket and released it so she could cuddle into his side. He quickly pulled the blanket back up to cover her and wrapped his arm around her back, holding her close.

Sakura giggled softly and placed a kiss on his bare chest. She sighed contently before closing her eyes. Kakashi kissed the top of her head before snuggling into her to return to his peaceful slumber.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of rice and miso soup and an empty spot in bed a few hours later. He quickly jumped out of bed, but had to stop and hold his head in his hand. After regaining his balance, he pulled on a shirt from the floor and walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened when he saw what Sakura had done in the night. He saw the pale blue and gray streamers elegantly placed on the walls, linked by white balloons and blue bows. Above the front door was a set of blue fairy lights that twinkled dimly in the sunlit room. He turned to face the dining room and saw that Sakura had set out their special dining ware.

Back before they were married, Sakura insisted that Kakashi get actual dishes. He didn't have anything more than a single plate with a massive crack running down the center of it and a chipped cup that looked older than him. So, she went with him to shop for new dishes. He was all but dragged into the store. After almost an hour of looking, he finally spotted a set he liked. Dog paw prints. The 24 piece set was covered with small pale black dog paw prints, though the dish itself was a dark gray. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked it up gently. After they bought it and returned to his place, it was all he ever used. He broke three plates before Sakura locked it away and deemed them "special occasion" dish ware.

Kakashi smiled at the memory and turned to walk up behind Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She squirmed lightly, turned to face him, and swatted at his hands with the wooden spoon she was holding.

"No fondling the cook." She said in her list serious voice. Kakashi chuckled and gave her a mock salute. Sakura giggled and turned back to the stove to finish cooking. Kakashi took a step back to admire his wife. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was his. After all he'd done in life, he never imagined he'd be this happy. His eyes wandered over her body like she was a big prize. He loved seeing her in his apron that read "My Other Kids Are My Dogs" that she had gotten him for Father's Day.

After a few minutes of him staring at her, Sakura sighed and turned to face him again, catching him red handed.

"Kashi, baby, go spend time with Gai-sensei. If I need help, I'll call you. Go have some fun." She insisted before approaching him and pushing him towards the door.

"Maa maa, dear wife. Kicking me out of my own home?" He raised an eyebrow at her and firmly placed his feet on the ground, infusing his chakra so he couldn't be pushed any further.

"Damn right, now go." She giggled as his face fell slightly. Sakura noticed and kissed his cheek. "Only for a little bit, I promise. Give me two hours and everything will be ready."

Kakashi smiled a small smile and reached down to pull his shoes on. "Alright. Two hours. Then I'm coming home whether you're finished or not."

Sakura nodded and pulled his mask up for him, frowning at the loss of seeing his face. She loved his bare face. Sakura shook her head and smiled before he could see her expression.

"I'll be back at 2pm, my love." He said in a soft voice as he kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed as he opened the door and left, softly closing it behind him.

"Alright. Two whole hours to myself. Let's do this!" Sakura was giddy with excitement as she set the rice in the rice cooker and put a lid on the soup, putting the stove on it's s lowest temperature to keep it warm. She went to their bedroom and threw on another maternity dress Ino had gotten her before slipping her shoes on herself.

"I hope Ino has everything ready." She mumbled to herself before leaving the apartment. She slowly walked down the stairs and headed towards Ino's apartment.

At exactly 2pm on the dot, Kakashi returned home only to find that he couldn't sense Sakura inside. Curious, he cautiously opened the door and the first thing he saw was Pakkun lounging on the couch.

"Pakkun, where's Sakura?" He asked the pug, who snorted before stretching.

"She went to see Ino. Something about her having everything ready." He said with a tone of indifference.

Kakashi shook his head and was about to head back out when he felt Sakura approaching the door. He quickly ran into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

Sakura was carrying a box that looked as though it was overflowing with several different kinds of flowers. She set the box carefully down on the couch and immediately went to work setting the flowers in small vases throughout the living room and dining room.

Kakashi heard her curse under her breath and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He spoke softly so he didn't startle her.

Sakura nodded and turned to face him, a finger in her mouth. She took it out with a pop and examined it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I got poked by a thorn." She held up her finger for him to see, a light red streak from her blood was all that remained of the tiny wound. Kakashi walked up to her grabbed her wrist, bringing the injured finger to his lips. He kissed it softly and smiled at her.

"Better?" He said in a low voice. Sakura nodded and pulled her hand out of his hold.

"Thank you." She blushed. "I'm almost done. I just need to make the cake. Why don't you take Pakkun on a walk while I'm doing that?"

In the other room, Pakkun's ears shot up and he ran into the kitchen, sliding to a stop at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay okay. Pakkun, go wait by the door. I'll be right there." Pakkun nodded and dashed for the door.

Sakura giggled and searched the cabinets for the ingredients she needed. Kakashi smiled and walked to the front door. Pakkun nudged it with his nose until Kakashi opened it. He sprinted down the stairs and waited at the bottom, staring up at Kakashi with his tail wagging.

"Be careful!" Sakura yelled as the door closed.

As soon as Sakura put the finishing touches on the cake, the doorbell rang. She quickly wiped her hands off on the apron before putting it back on its hook. She made her way to the door and opened it to see everyone she'd invited. Naruto and Sasuke, who looked both annoyed and excited to be there. Ino and Shikamaru, who were each holding a small present. Gai, Lee, Neji, and TenTen followed suit, nothing but smiles and hugs. Ino gushed over Sakura's growing stomach as TenTen asked her about baby names. The boys all sat out on the balcony talking.

After almost an hour of greeting everyone and making small talk, Ino helped Sakura plate the eggplant miso with rice and carry each plate to the table. Ino giggled at the dog paw prints on them as Sakura rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her lips. Dinner went by fast, and before long, it was time for the cake. Kakashi sat at the head of the table, looking out at his old team and his friends. He still had his mask on, but Sakura knew he was enjoying himself.

Sakura slowly carried in the cake. It was three tiers and was the same pale blue as the streamers and was covered with randomly placed dog bones and shuriken. Kakashi smiled as Sakura lit the candles and led everyone in singing 'happy birthday'. Kakashi blew out the candles and grinned when everyone clapped.

"Kaka-sensei, what did you wish for?" Naruto blurted out before the knife had gone through the first tier.

"If I say it, then it won't come true." He said thoughtfully as he glanced over at Sakura handing out the cake. Naruto smiled as if he figured it out and sat back in his chair. Kakashi sighed contently as he watched everyone enjoy Sakura's cooking.

After dark, Sakura ushered everyone out the door. Naruto protested, but was dragged out by an annoyed Sasuke. Sakura laughed as she closed the door and saw Kakashi starting to clean up. Sakura walked up to him and took the plate out of his fingers.

"I'll clean up tomorrow. I want to give you your present." Sakura smiled with lust burning in her gaze. Kakashi dropped the dish in the sink full of soapy water and all but dragged Sakura to the bedroom, throwing off his shirt in the process.

As soon as Kakashi was on the bed, Sakura knelt down on the floor in front of him with her hands on his thighs. Kakashi shivered with anticipation as Sakura's hands slowly traced shapes on the fabric of his pants before leaning down and grasping the zipper between her teeth and slowly pulling it down. Kakashi felt himself harden when Sakura looked him in the eye the entire time.

Sakura kept her gaze locked with his as she pulled his hard member out of the confines of his pants. Letting out a shaky breath of relief, Sakura kissed the tip softly, relishing in the deep throaty noise he made as she took him completely into her mouth. Relaxing her jaw, she took him in deeper and moans, the vibrations made Kakashi's toes curl with pleasure. He reached out and grabbed fingers full of her hair, throwing his head back as she moaned again.

Sakura began to bob her head as Kakashi set the pace, hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Kakashi let out an animalistic growl once he has started to grow close. He picked up the pace tightened his grip on her hair. Looking down at Sakura, he almost came then and there. The look of lust mixed with such love for him was almost enough to send him over the edge. He held back a moan when Sakura flattened her tongue and wrapped it around him. She pulled him out and began licking his length from the tip to the base. It took all of Kakashi's strength not to reach down and pin Sakura to the floor and ravish her.

Kakashi reached out again and grabbed her head and thrust in without warning. Sakura gagged slightly, but let him take control. Kakashi began to pant and he thruster in and out of her mouth. When he felt his balls tighten, his rhythm broke and he started thrusting faster than before, seeking his release.

Sakura took him in deep one last time, burying her nose into the soft skin of his pelvis before he grunted and his seed cascaded down her throat. Her name was torn from his lips as he slowly came back down from the pleasure induced high. Sakura swallowed every drop and pulled him out with a soft popping sound. Kakashi was still panting when Sakura licked him clean gently and fixed his pants.

Kakashi leaned back on his hands and took a deep breath before Sakura stood and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She whispered before he pulled her in for a searing kiss that took her breath away.

"Thank you," He mumbled after pulling out of the kiss, licking his lips. He didn't mind tasting him on her tongue. It filled him with a sense of pride knowing that he was the only one she'd ever do that for.

"I love you, so much." He kissed her forehead with a smile before pulling her onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too," She smiled as she tucked her head under his chin, kissing his bare chest.

As slumber took over, Sakura could've sworn Kakashi mumbled something that sounded like, "Wait until you see what I have in mind for your birthday."

Feeling utterly blissful, Kakashi hugged his pregnant wife and drifted off to sleep, feeling more whole and content than he ever thought possible.


End file.
